Doom's Day
by juanisraelortiz
Summary: This story starts right after the Final Victory episode. After Voltron's "Final victory" over Planet Doom, the Doom troops attempt to re-group, but end up disbanding. Now, two groups of Doomites attempt to conquer Planet Arus, and their counter-parts.
1. Disclaimer Intro

**DISCLAIMER**

First of all, I do not own any of the characters and elements from the Voltron Universe. Any character / element used out of the original series are my own creation, unless fully noted. All the stories created for this volume are my creation. Any resemblance to other author's work is truly pure coincidence.

This story starts right after the Final Victory episode. I am ignoring everything that happens afterward for this volume.

I have also made some adjustments to the original story in order to fit to mine. Here is a list of some of the changes:

The Castle of Lions is no longer a flying fortress. Never liked the idea anyways.

There will be deaths throughout this story. There will also be some mature content, such as sexual references and violence.

Even though the characters are true to the original story at the beginning, some of them will experience personality changes as we go along. Some of them will even be unexpected.

There will be absolutely no use of the ghost of King Alfor. He will only be mentioned in memories told by Allura, Coran and Nanny.

I am sure I will deviate from the story on some levels, but for now, these are the most relevant. I wrote this about a year ago, and I sure enjoyed it. Now, I am trying to re-write it, as I lost everything I wrote. But its always fun to try and outdo yourself, and that is the goal here.

Expect new chapters on a weekly basis, every Monday. Any feedback or criticism will be appreciated, as this is the very first time I make my writings public. Thanks in advance for passing by. I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I will!


	2. Chapter 1: Zarkon's Revenge Part 1

**ZARKON'S REVENGE – PART I**

The universe is a much better place now. Planet Doom has been defeated at the hands of the Voltron Force. King Zarkon is hiding, and Prince Lotor is recovering from that horrible fall into the ocean. Everything seems to be alright.

Back on Planet Arus, a big celebration goes on, as our heroes have a feast at the Castle of Lions. Everyone seem to be happy, for the first time in a long time. People are eating without looking over their shoulder, knowing full well they will not be attacked by the forces of Doom. The Voltron Force can finally rest at ease.

While at the huge dinner table of the palace, Keith raises his glass up. "Here is to peace, at last!", exclaimed the Force leader. Everyone else at the table raise their glasses, and salute one of their heroes. As everyone sits down, Allura stays up, keeping her glass in the air. "As princess of Planet Arus, I, along with the Voltron Force, will do everything in my power to ensure that peace is reached all over the galaxy. We will work together with Galaxy Garrison in order to re-create the peaceful universe we once had!"

Everybody seem to think things will be easy now that Planet Doom has been defeated. But, how can they be sure? How can they ensure that the Doomites will not attack again? Simply put, they can't. They believe Zarkon has given up, and Lotor is too hurt to fight. That can not be further from the truth.

On Planet Doom, an injured prince has been crawling from the depths of the ocean, right back into Castle Doom. That prince is Lotor, who now is angry at the site he is seeing: his planet completely destroyed. He also can not believe the Voltron Force actually didn't attempt to save him. Instead, they went after Sven, making sure he was alright, and taking him to Planet Polox, for him to heal. Needless to say, Lotor is not a happy prince.

"I can't believe what I see", shouted the crowned prince. "Well, no matter. After I am done rebuilding Castle Doom, the Voltron Force, Planet Arus, and the entire galaxy will feel my wrath. And they will be very sorry they messed with me, and did not finish the job."

Lotor went through all of Doom, recruiting new soldiers, and people to do his work. It took him months to gather a group of loyal men, out of what was left of the planet. The rebuilding process was long, painful, and slow., but the task was done.

Slowly but truly, Castle Doom has been rebuilt. And with a new army of soldiers under his command, Lotor has all the tools to confront Voltron. "Finally, my moment of glory will arrive!", shouted Lotor, as he glares the site of his new fortress. "The Voltron Force thinks I am finished. They are probably celebrating my demise. Unfortunately for them, that celebration is the beginning of the end for them!"

On Planet Arus, a new day is starting , and the Voltron Force is about to make a special trip. "We are going to planet Polux and check on Sven!" Keith lets the rest of the Force know. "Reports from Princess Romelle tell us he recovering quickly from that fatal fall from Castle Doom. Fortunately for us, Sven survived." Lance comes in and agrees with Keith, "Yes, too bad for Lotor, he did not." "We are not quite sure that is true," Coran steps in, "We never found his body in the river, which means we at least swam some distance away from Sven. We have not heard from him in months, yet we can not let our guards down."

"You are right Coran," Keith answers back. "And because of it, I have decided that only me and the princess will visit Sven at Planet Polux." The Princess stands next to Keith and address the rest of the Force. "We will send them anything you want us to, and give them your greetings and well wishes." Everyone seems to agree, except for Lance, who turns his back and says "Oh well, there goes the uncrowned prince of Arus. I hope we don't get a surprise announcement when they come back", and walks away. Everyone takes it as a joke, and laugh at the witty comment.

Back on Planet Doom, Lotor has gather all his forces together, and begins to speak to them.

"Warriors of Planet Doom. The time for revenge is now! We will take over not just Arus, but the entire Universe! Now that Planet Doom is back the way it was, I, Lotor, King of Doom, will launch an all-out assault on Voltron. I will make him tremble, get down on his knees, and pay tribute to me! Then, Princess Allura shall be my bride, and the rest of the Voltron Force, they will become slaves for all of you, serving every single one of your needs! As far as the almighty robot, it will be melted down, and it will be turned into a statue in honor of ME!"

"Hail Lotor!", is shouted by the Doom soldiers, as the King's speech continues.

"And after we defeat Voltron, I will go personally, and conquer every planet in the galaxy! Then, I will go to the Galaxy Alliance and make them vow down to me! The entire galaxy will be – – – what is this?"

Lotor's speech is interrupted by a spacecraft, which is landing right in front of Castle Doom. Lotor stares at it as its gates open. Out of it comes a familiar figure. A frame that not only shocks the Doom soldiers, but Lotor as well. The new King is so shock, he only can utter one word after almost a minute of silence...

"Father"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Zarkon's Revenge Part 2

**ZARKON'S REVENGE – PART II**

"Father!" - exclaimed Lotor as he is face to face with Zarkon, who doesn't look happy at all. "I never thought you were going to come out of hiding." The Crown Prince continues, "You surely know how to pick your moments."

"That is how I have managed to survive all this time." replied Zarkon. "It's too bad you are too stupid to realize it. Too bad for you that is."

Zarkon approaches Lotor, sword in hand and apparently, ready to fight. Lotor readies himself for a battle with his own flesh and blood. The two seem to want to go ahead and start the fight, yet they are both hesitating to do so.

"Come on, old man. I know you want to throw the first punch. Let's finish this now, so I can fulfill my destiny!" - says Lotor while shoving his sword on the ground.

Zarkon responds quickly - "Oh yeah? Why so desperate to get this started? Do you want to lure me into some kind of trap? I am too wise for you my dumb son! I will never fall for any trick you want to throw at me."

At this moment, Mogor and Haggar come out of the spacecraft, walking and standing next to Zarkon. All of the Doom soldiers seem to look at Zarkon as their future king once again, as Lotor looks to his sides, confused and worried.

On Planet Arus, Keith and Allura are boarding the spaceship to go to Planet Pollux. They are sitting next to each other as the rest of the Voltron Force look on from outside the Castle of Lions. Coran is in the control room monitoring their launch.

"All right, we are set for launch. May King Alfor be with you on this trip. I will be monitoring every minute of your trip from here, and will send help if necessary." - Coran lets the couple know as the countdown begins. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six.... five.... four..... three.... two..... one!" Coran and the Voltron Force watch as the ship blasts off to their twin planet.

Back on Planet Doom, Lotor has picked up his sword, and is ready to stab his father in the gut. Haggar notices and creates a magnetic force field covering her, Mogor, and Zarkon. Lotor's sword bounces back as the trio laughs at the Crown Prince.

"You see my son, this is why I am superior to you when it comes to ruling the galaxy. I am prepared for every situation that can be presented. You, on the other hand, have proved time and time again how much of a failure you are. Now, we are going to finish this once and for all."

Lotor is intrigued by what his father is saying, and has to ask - "And what do you mean by 'once and for all'".

Haggar steps in and lets Lotor in on their challenge. "You see Lotor, either you leave Planet Doom, or we will. What we are proposing is a fight one on one, where who wins will become the ruler of Planet Doom, while the loser will be banished forever!"

Lotor quickly goes from having a feeling of worriment, to a grin on his face. He takes a couple of steps back and points his sword at his opponents. "You're on! I'll see you in the arena!" - says the Crown Prince as his enters Castle Doom. The Doom soldiers seem to be confused, as the trio of Doom goes back to the spacecraft.

Keith and Allura have arrived on Planet Arus. They are received by King Bandhor, who seems to be concerned about something. Once the couple gets out of the ship, Bandhor approaches.

"Come quickly! Sven is not doing well!" - shouts the little King as he grabs Allura by the hand and takes her to the castle. Keith follows behind.

At Sven's room, Romelle is sitting next to a convalescing Sven, who looks so pale, he almost resembles a ghost. "Keith, Allura... please, help him!" - Romelle cries out as she holds Sven's hand.

"What happened? Last we heard, he was getting better." - Keith asks Romelle, while Allura tries to console her with a hug. "Sven is a lot tougher than people give him credit for. He can comeback from this, and he will. He will be back stronger than ever."

"That fall was more serious than we thought. We will help you! We will be with you soon, Romelle. We will return to Planet Arus and get some help. Sven will get better, I promise you that." - says the Princess as she hugs her cousin.

In the arena, Lotor is ready for Zarkon. He has taken his helmet off, and has his sword on hand. Zarkon shows up on the other side of the venue, without his robe and crown, carrying a sphere.

"It is time to finish this farce once and for all. And by that, I mean its time to finish you, oh dear father." - the prince shouts at his progenitor. Zarkon gets in a fighting position, and approaches Lotor.

"Listen to me. I will save you the humiliation of being devastatingly defeated, and walk away. I do not want to obliterate you, but I will." - Zarkon responds, as he keeps approaching.

Lotor takes a couple of steps back, and looks at his sides. "Who says I will be fighting alone?" the doors of the arena open, and out of them come two robeasts.

One of them comes charging at Zarkon, swinging his sword; but missing. Zarkon destroys the robeast by stabbing it in the gut. He takes the beast's sword, and fights the other robeast, defeating it as well. Zarkon now has two swords on hand, and his sights set on Lotor.

In Sven's room, Keith stands with his friend. Tears are ready to come out of his eyes as he sees Voltron's right arm suffering on a bed.

"This has been all because of Zarkon, Lotor, and their henchmen. Their desire for ultimate power has brought misery and misfortune to so many people. We thought it ended at Planet Doom, but I am sure it has not. I know one day, one day we will see either one of those two again. And when we do, I promise you brother, I will make them pay for everything they have done." Keith keeps on holding Sven's hand as Allura, who was listening to Keith, comes and hugs him.

Back in the arena, Lotor is now ready to fight.

"You use your sword better than your brain, father. You will regret the day you came out of that cave you were hiding. Now fight!" - Lotor charges at his father, who has his sword up as well.

Both men swing at each other, but neither man hitting either. Lotor tries again, this time cutting some of Zarkon's apparel. Zarkon looks at his clothes, and it motivates him to attack. This time, he draws first blood, cutting Lotor in the arm. Lotor has to release his sword because of the blood lost. This was the opening Zarkon was looking for. He charges again, stabbing Lotor in the knee. Zarkon walks back, and expects Lotor to surrender.

"My son, I will give you one final chance. Give it up now!" Zarkon sense something is up, as he sees Lotor looking around once again. He definitely has another ace off his sleeve.

"Who says it is over?" - Lotor smiles at his father as Mogor tries to ambush the king from behind. Unfortunately for him, that fails as well, and Zarkon gets to disarm Mogor, making him bow as well.

"It seems now its over. Son, get ready, because you will leave this planet forever. And don't you dare to cross my path again, because if you do, I will use you as an example for what will be the fate of the Voltron Force." - Zarkon yells at his fallen son. "Now, the entire galaxy will be mine, FOREVER!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
